


Red/Yellow/Green

by verymilkytea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Edging, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, keith takes a fighter pilot's approach to sex, mild breathplay, orgasm denial kind of?, red/yellow/green safeword, seriously undernegotiated, shiro using dumb pet names for keith all the time, undernegotiated bdsm, unnegotiated breathplay, use of martial arts holds during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verymilkytea/pseuds/verymilkytea
Summary: Shiro introduces Keith to the joys of kinky sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a not-fic I wrote for my own amusement and for the amusement of my cherished and best accomplices, yue_ix and oversizedfrog.

 

One night when he has a bright-eyed and freshly-showered Keith in his bed, and they’re fooling around a little so they’re already naked, Shiro says “Hey, you know how sometimes when we’re sparring I get you pinned on the ground and I hold you there until you tap out? Does that make you feel good?”   
  
Keith kind of jerks his head up, flustered, but the look in his eyes is just a little defiant. He’s thought about this, Shiro realises - the question hasn’t completely caught him off guard.

Keith swallows. “I -- yeah. It does. Is that...okay?”   


Shiro gives him a ridiculously fond smile and says “Yes, it’s okay. It’s more than okay. I like it too.”   
  
“You do?” Keith sounds surprised, like he might be on the edge of refusing to believe it, like it might be too good to be true.

“I do,” Shiro says, meeting Keith’s eyes and holding his gaze, trying to show him how serious he is, that he’s here for it, that Keith can trust him. “If you want to, I’d really like us to explore that feeling together.”

“I … yeah. I mean, yes, I want to.” Keith sounds a little breathless. At this point, with a different kind of person, it might be the moment to tell them that this is called BDSM, and what that acronym stands for, and how it’s totally normal and healthy, and what the options are. But Shiro knows that won’t work for Keith - Keith’s never grasped anything from academic instruction, from books or lectures. Keith operates on instinct and only learns from his own experience, he’s painfully literal and incredibly hands-on all the time. Keith can’t engage with this as an intellectual exercise. It will only make sense to him in the context of **them** , **now**.

Shiro smiles at him. “We can try it out whenever you want to, and we’ll take it at your pace.”   
  
Keith nods at him, “Ok, good. Let’s start now.”

This, of course, is exactly what Shiro expected.   
  
“Sure, absolutely. I think it’s going to work best if we try out a few things, and then we check in about how they make us feel. I find it easier to use a shorthand, where “green” means “keep going, it’s good”, “orange” means “slow down, or I’m not sure about this”, and “red” means “stop it now”. That way, I don’t have to think about how to phrase something in the moment. Also, if you use “red” for “stop”, that means that sometimes if you find you want to struggle against me like you do when we work on grappling, you can say “no” or “stop” even if you don’t want me to stop trying to pin you down. Does that sound useful?”

Keith’s eyes have gone a little out of focus while Shiro’s been talking -- he’s turned on already, Shiro can see that his cock is hard against his stomach. He makes sure that Keith sees him looking, sees that he approves. Keith swallows audibly. “I -- yes. Green.”

“Oh, you’re good at this already,” Shiro kisses him right then, just because he wants to, and Keith kisses him back so eagerly and sweetly that he wants to linger on it. He puts one hand on Keith’s waist and brings his other hand up to cradle Keith’s jaw, tilting his head, encouraging him to open his mouth so Shiro can put his tongue in there. Keith does it immediately, clutching Shiro’s shoulders like he can’t get enough, even just of this.

 Shiro breaks the kiss and takes hold of Keith’s wrists in his hands, and that alone earns him a little hitch in Keith’s breath. He holds Keith’s gaze for a moment, taking in the lightly flushed cheeks and wide eyes, and then flips Keith onto his back on the bed, pinning each hand down by his side. Keith makes a small gasp of surprise, but he doesn’t blink - he watches Shiro intensely, waiting for whatever is coming next. When Shiro doesn’t do anything, he tests Shiro’s grip on his wrists by moving a little, and finds it to have no more give than usual. If he actually wanted to get up, though, he could, because Shiro doesn’t have him pinned with his body yet. Shiro moves Keith’s hands above his head, moves his body over Keith to take both wrists in one hand so he can use his other hand to shove Keith’s legs apart and kneel between them. He desperately wants to lower his body and grind their cocks together, but he also wants to see what Keith will do if he holds out on him for a moment.

“Shiro.” Keith says, sounding impatient and annoyed and incredibly turned on.   
  
“Yes? Is there something you want?” Shiro says, as sweetly as he can manage while he has his incredibly gorgeous boyfriend pinned to the bed. The gambit pays off - Keith starts to struggle against him a little more earnestly now, trying to get contact, squirming and bucking against Shiro. He still doesn't answer Shiro's question, chewing on his lip a little as if to stop whatever he's afraid to say from coming out. It hardly matters when his whole body is singing with his desire to be touched and he's twisting in Shiro's grip. Shiro knows that Keith can outlast him if the game becomes about who's more stubborn, more willing to deny themselves what they want, so he has to change the game.

 "Mm, well, we can always just do I want," Shiro says, leaning down to suck a bruise just under Keith's collarbone. He uses the hand that isn't occupied pinning Keith's wrists to the bed to pinch Keith's nipple - he's so sensitive there, and he arches up into the touch. Shiro can hear him panting a little, but he still isn't saying anything. Shiro pinches him again, a little harder, and then again, twisting this time, before he moves his mouth down to lick at the reddened bud of it. Keith's body jerks under him and he moves his hand so he can torment Keith's other nipple at the same time.

"Come on, baby, don't hold out on me," he says, kissing his way back up Keith's chest. He experiments with biting him, just gently, at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and is rewarded with a frustrated little "Nnngh!" sound from Keith.

"Good?" He asks.

 "Uh, yes. Green."

"Good," Shiro says, kissing him gently on the mouth, then biting his lower lip and tugging it a little. He brings his other hand up to brace himself over Keith, and moves his mouth to Keith's earlobe, scraping it with his teeth. Then he pulls back, admiring the red marks on Keith's neck and chest for a moment, before deciding to give him reprieve. "Okay, as much as I'm enjoying the view from up here, I think you want me to pin you for real. Am I wrong?"

"No. You're not wrong."

 "Come on, baby, say it," Shiro says, stroking Keith's face with the back of his fingers.  

Keith swallows and says "I want it. Pin me down."

"God, yes," Shiro says softly, and lowers his full weight onto Keith, covering Keith's body with his own from the tops of his hands to the deliciously squirming juncture of his hips, kissing him and grinding their cocks together. Keith gasps and shudders, twisting even more in Shiro's grip despite the obvious fact that it's even more futile now, or maybe because of that, Shiro doesn't know. Keith keeps struggling, even as he keeps kissing Shiro hard and wraps one leg around Shiro's waist. Now his hips move in sync with Shiro’s as Shiro ruts against him, and the more Shiro pushes down on him the more it feels as if Keith is pushing back, grinding up into him.

"How does it feel?" Shiro asks, pulling away a little.

"Green." Keith says with genuine emotion, clearly warming to a system that allows him to express how much he likes something without having to literally say that he likes it.

"Good. Let's try something else then." Shiro flips him over, manhandling him onto his stomach, and stops for a moment to admire the view. He lets go of Keith's right wrist, but then twists Keith's left hand up so that he has that arm locked up into a pinning hold. Now he can keep Keith down just with his own left hand. The pin is such that he can use it to manipulate the positioning of Keith's torso if he really wants to, and he pushes at Keith’s hand just a little to see it happen. Keith groans when he realises what's happening, but it's kind of muffled because he has his face planted in the pillow.

Shiro’s free hand roams over Keith's back, firm but soothing, sweeping the flat of his hand from Keith's neck to his thighs as Keith trembles just a little under the attention. Shiro grabs a handful of Keith's ass and squeezes, more roughly than he usually would, and Keith's hips give a little jerk. 

"Colour?"

 "Um, green," Keith says, turning his head just enough so the words are clear. Shiro gropes Keith's other asscheek, even more roughly this time, digging his fingers in and using his thumb to pull the cheeks apart, exposing Keith's hole. Shiro can hear Keith's breath hitch when he rubs two fingers against that little furl, gently at first and then pressing harder around the rim.

Shiro suddenly has the intense desire to find out if Keith would let him finger his tight little ass until he cries and begs for Shiro's cock. Withdrawing his right hand so that his only contact with Keith is the grip he has on his left, he turns and reaches back to get the lube and condoms from the nightstand. He drops them on the bed, and he's about to uncap the lube when he has an idea for a slight detour.

He brings his right hand back to Keith's body, kneading his glutes and thighs for a moment, before pulling back and smacking his ass.

"Oh god," Keith says faintly from the top of the bed, as if he can't quite believe it's happening, which could mean he's never considered being spanked before or it could mean he's been imagining it in detail for months, it could really go either way. Keith sighs as Shiro gently strokes the area he just slapped, then bucks his hips when Shiro spanks him again. "Green!" he says in a strangled voice, trying to hide his face in the pillow again. He sounds so wrecked already that Shiro decides to push it further.

"You like that, baby? You want daddy to give you a spanking?"

"Fuck!" Keith's body jerks like the word itself is a slap. "Oh, fuck, Shiro, yes, please," he moans, and now he's gripping the sheets tight with his free hand. Shiro smacks his ass again, pauses for a moment, and then gives him another two in quick succession. Then he caresses him, soothing touches sweeping up his back and down his thighs, before he spanks Keith again, with more force this time. Keith cries out and trembles under him, but doesn't struggle or try to get out of the arm lock. Instead, his thighs are tensing from the effort of holding himself still, of tilting his hips up to give Shiro as much access to him as possible, which is good, because right now Shiro can't get enough of it.

He almost can't believe how responsive Keith is to this. It's usually so hard to get him to make noise, but now that Shiro's got him warmed up a bit he makes a shocked little breathy "Ah!" noise every time Shiro spanks him.

"How many do you think you deserve?" Shiro asks.

"More," Keith says thickly, eyes screwed shut.

"God, you're so good for me," Shiro groans, smacking him a little harder before stroking the red flesh of his ass again. Keith is panting, just waiting for it, eyes still shut tight. Shiro can't tell which part of this experience is affecting Keith more, the actual spanking or the feeling of not knowing when or where exactly the next slap is coming. He takes it so beautifully; the next time Shiro spanks him, he cries out in earnest.  Shiro wonders how long it would take Keith to really and truly cry from getting spanked, but he thinks that crying might be a bit much for their first foray into this. Anyway, he really does want to get the chance to finger Keith while he has him pinned here, and from the looks of things he doesn't have that much time. 

Adjusting his grip on Keith's locked arm to redistribute some of the pressure, he reaches for the lube, uncaps it and drizzles some over Keith's hole. The cool liquid makes Keith squirm, but he can't really move much because Shiro has moved behind him to straddle his thighs, pinning them down with his body weight.

"I'm going to open you up for me now," Shiro says, pressing a kiss to the top of Keith's ass, gorgeously red from the spanking. Keith makes a groan of assent into the pillow. Shiro presses the tip of his index finger to Keith's hole, massaging it gently before pushing inside. He slides it in and out a little, adding more lube, making sure everything is slick and wet before he pushes it in deep, up to the knuckle. He twists his hand a little, flexing his finger, enjoying the way it makes Keith's body jerk under him. He pulls out so he can pour lube on his hand and add a second finger, watching the rim of Keith's hole stretch around them, pushing in slowly, even though he knows Keith could take it rough, could take it harder. Shiro would rather make him take it slowly, an exquisite torture for his reckless boy who always wants everything full-throttle.

As if on cue, Keith turns his head and says "More. Faster." His voice sounds like he would glare daggers at Shiro if he could actually make eye contact with him. 

Shiro smiles and stills his hand, leaning down to kiss the place where his fingers are buried in Keith's ass, and says "No."

 Then he slowly drags his fingers all the way out, and pushes them even more slowly back in. He pulls his fingers back out a bit and spreads them out while they're still halfway in Keith's ass, so Keith's hole is just a little open, and licks between his fingers. Shiro can feel Keith's thighs flexing and releasing under him, can feel how he's trying to spread his legs wider for Shiro. Keith's hole is so wet that there's lube dripping on the sheets, but that's how Shiro likes it, so it's easy to fuck Keith slow and deep with his fingers, easy to slide a third finger into that slick heat, easy for Keith's body to stretch and slacken and take more of whatever Shiro wants to put in him. Keith moans and shudders when Shiro rocks his fingers back and forth, stretching him open.  He really, really wants to put four fingers in Keith now, he thinks Keith could take it, even though they've never done it before.

"You want more, baby? Want me to really stretch you out for my cock?" He says, pressing his four fingers tightly against each other and resting them against the rim of Keith's ass.

"Nnnn, Shiro, god, fuck,...." Keith moans, trying to rock back as much as he can, panting with frustration when he can't push himself onto Shiro's fingers.

 "Give me a colour, gorgeous, come on," Shiro says, and he's panting too now with the effort of holding them both still.

"Green!" Keith gasps, and Shiro breaches him with his fingers. He pushes slowly, doesn't want to go too deep or too fast, and he can't look away from the sight of Keith's ass taking so much of his hand. Keith moans into the pillow as Shiro works his fingers in and out and he can't believe Keith is letting him have this and how much Keith seems to love it, how much he's getting off on it, and Shiro's definitely going to have to fist him one day, but not today, because he can see that Keith’s cock is already slick and wet with precome. But Shiro wants Keith to come with his cock inside him, or not at all.

"How does that feel?" He asks, pumping his fingers a little. "Ready to take my dick?" Keith makes a long, drawn-out moan of assent into the pillow and cants his hips up, pushing back onto Shiro's hand, presenting his ass.

 Shiro pulls his fingers out slowly, switching his grip on Keith's hand to change the pin again. He tears a condom packet open with his teeth and rolls the condom onto his dick. Keith is breathing heavily, head raised a little, as much as he can with Shiro still pinning his hand behind his back. Shiro teases the rim of Keith's ass with the head of his dick, watching how it makes Keith squirm, before pushing his dick inside Keith's slick little hole.  

Keith's so hard that Shiro isn't sure how much longer he can draw this out, but he really can't resist just pushing all the way in and staying there for a moment, groaning at the blissful, tight heat around him. He almost wants to make Keith beg to be fucked, but he thinks that might be too much now, so he starts moving, fucking him hard and fast and deep, the way he knows Keith likes it. He bears down on Keith, using his weight to intensify the lock on his arm, but then changes his mind and lets go of Keith's hand. Keith doesn't move it at first, he's so pliant and lose, it's like he almost doesn't notice that Shiro's let him go. He's so absorbed in the moment, so thoroughly occupied with getting fucked, that Shiro lets him have it. Then he changes the angle and pulls Keith up against him. Now Shiro's kneeling and Keith is straddling him, although he's so boneless and yielding that it feels more like he's draped against Shiro's chest.

It's harder to constrict Keith's motion this way but Shiro wants to do it, and wants to give it to Keith too, so he can come with the feeling of being trapped and held, so he wraps one arm tightly around Keith's waist and the other around his shoulders and neck, his forearm applying a mild amount of pressure to the windpipe, not enough to restrict his breathing unless he struggles under it. He thrusts his hips experimentally, to see how the angle works, and Keith gasps and surges up against his grip as much as he can, then splutters a little at the pressure on his throat.

"How's that?" Shiro whispers into his ear, once Keith has relaxed back down against him, the back of his head resting on Shiro's shoulder again.

"Aaaah, ah, I -- Shiro...." Keith squirms and moans out the "o" in Shiro's name, almost a whine, and Shiro thinks it might be the best damn thing he's ever heard in his whole life.

"Don't come, don't come yet, wait until I tell you," he murmurs in Keith's ear, fucking up into him with short thrusts, even though he can see how Keith's cock is blood-heavy between his legs, drooling precome, and he knows Keith must be really, painfully close.

"Nnnn-- god, fuck, ah, aaah -- Shiro, I can't, I can't, I'm gonna --"

"Don't you dare," Shiro growls in his ear, tightening his grip, and Keith actually wails in response, bringing his hands up to clutch at Shiro's forearm and grinding his hips down, like it's almost a compulsion, like he's on auto-pilot, mindlessly fucking himself on Shiro's dick even though that's almost certainly making it worse for him, just because he's out of his mind with need and doesn't know what else to do.

"Shiro, I can't --- I can't, I can't, it feels so-- please, let me-- I can't do it, oh god, oh please, aaah!" Keith makes a strangled gasping noise, struggling against Shiro's grip and kind of babbling a little, like he might be coming unraveled. His legs are splayed wide so Shiro can fuck him hard and deep, and he sounds like he really might cry now just because he's not sure he can stop himself from coming.

"You can, I know you can, come on baby, just a little more, let me have you a little longer, fuck, you feel so good," Shiro says, thrusting up into Keith faster now, snapping his hips, picking up the pace until it's just this side of brutal, his own breathing getting ragged. The air is heavy with sex and sweat, Keith is still writhing and moaning like he might come or die at any moment, and every time Shiro buries his dick in the wet, tight, perfect heat of his ass, Keith's body jerks up against Shiro's arm at his throat and he makes that gorgeous, strangled gasp again.

Shiro won't last much longer himself, he can feel it, but he wants Keith to come first so he can feel him coming apart in his arms, so he tightens his grip on Keith and says "Ok baby, you can come now, you did it, you were so good--"

Keith's reaction is immediate, body jolting, spine arcing like he's been electrified, and he wails "Oh god, oh fuck-- Daddy!" and comes messily all over himself and Shiro in a fully-body shudder. Shiro fucks him through it, grunting with exertion, totally without rhythm, raw with need, just burying himself over and over again in that slick, hot, perfect ass until he comes too, shaking, with his arms still wrapped around Keith.

After a long moment, Shiro comes back to himself, registering his surroundings again. Keith has gone slack again in his arms, breathing out in long sighs and melting back against him. Shiro just holds him, feeling his chest rise and fall, feeling the thrum of his heartbeat under his skin. After a little while, Shiro reluctantly lifts Keith up a little and pulls himself out, disposing of the condom before lying back down next to Keith on the bed. He runs his fingers through Keith's hair, which is sweaty and sticking to his skin, and pets him for a while. Then he winds his arm arm over Keith, curling loosely around him, and bumps his nose against the side of Keith's face.

"How was that?" he asks.

"Good." Keith says, then shifts and slides so he can meet Shiro's eyes, putting a hand to his chest, "Really..... really good." He looks happy but also a little surprised by his happiness, as if maybe a part of him hadn't expected it to be so good. Shiro smiles at him, swiping his thumb over Keith's forehead to push the hair out of his eyes.

"I... how was that for you?" Keith asks, after a moment's hesitation. At first Shiro thinks that pause means he's asking out of some idea of obligation, but going by the blush on Keith's cheeks, it might actually just be shyness. How Keith can be shy with him after everything they just did is a mystery to Shiro, but somehow, it feels oddly endearing. Shiro finds a lot of the stranger things Keith does oddly endearing.

"It was great, and you were so good; I would love to keep exploring this with you anytime you want," he says, sincerely. "Is there any feedback you want to give me, anything you want to flag for next time?"

"Hmm," Keith thinks about it for a moment, "The part where you told me not to come, but I wasn't sure if I could do it, that was.... it was intense, but it was good. And I want to do ... that ... again, and take it further. But I liked all of it, it's just that part was really good."

"I'm glad, I liked that part too," Shiro says, ruffling his hair, he really can't get enough of petting it when Keith is relaxed enough to let him.  He leans down to kiss Keith's cheek, then the side of Keith's mouth, and says, "And I really like it when you call me Daddy."

 Keith gives a little jerk in Shiro's arms, and Shiro would bet anything that Keith just almost made a noise but managed to stop himself. After a moment, Keith seems to recover himself and says, "I, um, I can definitely do that...again." Shiro huffs a laugh into his ear and curls himself more tightly around him, tucking his face into Keith's neck.

Maybe emboldened by the lack of eye contact, Keith starts speaking again. "Shiro, is it like this every time, with everyone? I feel, um, I feel really good, and really close to you, right now." If the word "trust" had ever been in Keith's vocabulary at all, Shiro dares to think that Keith might use it right now, that this might be what he's trying to express.

"No, baby," Shiro says gently. "It's not like this every time."

"Oh," Keith says. "Why do you think it feels like this now?"

"I don't know," Shiro says, although he does know. "Just lucky I guess."


End file.
